


萤火

by cxsf



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxsf/pseuds/cxsf
Summary: Billy离开了正义联盟，当晚，正联接到了他的求救信号。
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan, Billy Batson & Bruce Wayne, Billy Batson & Clark Kent, Billy Batson & Diana (Wonder Woman), Billy Batson & Justice League, Billy Batson & Victor Stone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. 序章

**Author's Note:**

> 可能ooc

Billy很安静地坐在座位上，然而正联的会议室里已经吵成一片了。  
“不管如何，我都不会赞成有孩子留在联盟内的！这个年纪的孩子就应该好好上学，然后跟同龄人一起去玩！”嗯，这个声音是超人的，他说得不错……孩子的确应该去上学，而Billy自己也是这么做的，用自己打工勉强凑来的学费。  
“可是这两年来他都一直做的很好！他并没有做错什么，你不能因为他的年龄否定一切！”钢骨在极力为自己辩解着。不过时间原来过的这么快吗？自从自己八岁得到了巫师的认可，这么快就已经两年了吗？  
“谎言也是错误，他隐瞒了未成年的事实，这就是谎言。”这是神奇女侠的声音，她很明显生气了。  
“嘿，我觉得我们要不要先等等，好歹联系一下他家长看看情况……”这是……闪电吧？  
“嗯，我觉得不用，小熊，他半个小时之前突然在例会一开始把自己年龄爆出来，总不会完全没好好思考过吧？”好吧，绿灯说得在理，自己的确是因为所罗门的智慧担心自己在联盟内部的信用问题而把自己的年龄说出来的。  
“我并不认为一个孩子用了那么多课余时间来当英雄，他的监护人会毫无察觉，就算不知道他在干什么，也绝对回担心的。”黑色金丝雀还算比较淡定，不过自己好像早就已经没有被担心的对象了。  
“重点是如果我们放任一个未成年的孩子留在这里，我们就很难让少正的年轻人们信服了。”海王插话道。  
“要不让他先在会议室外面待一会，等我们商量好，做好决定再告诉他？”这是鹰女吧……  
“神奇队长现在仍是联盟成员，他有权利坐在这里！”从半个小时前就没说过一句话的蝙蝠终于说话了：“而且实话说，我现在暂时不能判断是否应该让他留下。我需要一些时间来考虑，在此之前最好还是让他呆在联盟里。”  
……  
然而最终Billy还是没能留在联盟，众人投票，让他离开的票数终究还是比较多。  
走在街上，经过超市，看见提着大袋零食往外走的孩子，Billy才想起自己好像还没吃晚饭。自己身上好像还有一个一块钱的硬币？摸了摸口袋，Billy忽然愣住了，今天离开的时候还是像往常一样把通讯器带在身边了，明明应该把它留在瞭望塔才对的……明天去还了吧，那样，自己的在联盟的日子就算是圆满结束了……  
在打折食品区选了一袋马上就要过期的面包——这足够他的晚饭以及明天的早饭了，Billy恍然若失地向住处走着，完全没察觉到自己身后有人跟着。  
直到转过街角，大概再过两个路口就要到他住处所在的小巷了，Billy忽然感觉背后传来一阵剧痛。  
下意识地向后看去……嗯……好像是个混混……感觉好像是刚才从超市门口出来的时候就跟在自己身后的……自己是被捅了一刀啊……原来如此，原来如此……这家伙是做了无用功了……自己兜里已经没有钱了……他是拿不到钱的了……嗯？又有人过来了？等等，是黑……不，他现在是特斯.亚当。  
“嘿，你还活着吗？”亚当刚走了刚刚捅了Billy一刀的混混，把Billy抱了起来。  
“还……活着……你……怎么在这里……”  
“上次听你说你准备跟正联的那群人坦白年龄，本来是想找你问问看顺不顺利的。”  
“砸了……”  
“如果我现在送你去医院，你肯定又会以会被福利机构带走为由拒绝的对吗？”  
“我不想回去……”  
“那我有一个魔法可以帮你保命，但是在撤恢复前的在这段时间里你最好找到能照顾你的人，因为在这段时间里你会失去自理能力。”  
“这样啊……”Billy看向了手里的正联通讯器。  
“算是……最后再麻烦他们一次吧……”  
……  
“这是……求救信号？！”正在值班室假装自己是WIFI的钢骨忽然站了起来，把旁边正在聊天的绿灯和闪电侠吓了一跳。  
“谁……神奇队长？！他不是离开联盟了吗？”  
“应该是忘了把通讯器放回来了吧……”钢骨回想起神奇队长离开联盟时，那落寞的表情和近乎恍惚的精神状态：“但是……居然连他都要求救，到底发生了什么？”  
“有摄像头能看到那里的情况吗？”闪电侠看向钢骨。  
“没，那个地方刚好是监控死角。”  
“那行吧，我和绿灯先赶过去看一下，就算真的遇到了什么，逃回来还是不成问题的。”  
“那好你们小心，我先通知蝙蝠，待会再调一下地点周围的监控，说不定能发现什么。”


	2. 第一章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可能ooc

第一章

收到钢骨通知的时候，蝙蝠正在调查关于神奇队长的资料。当然并不是他一个人，看见他在蝙蝠洞忙碌的红罗宾过来帮他整理资料了，正好回家的某布鲁德海文警员则自告奋勇地去帮忙找公民档案了——范围缩小到“福西特市”、“十岁左右”、“男性”，大概有1.6万人。然后红罗宾根据收集来的资料，以及根据超英的习惯，剔除掉所有在某超英出现时有明确的不在场证明的人，范围一下子压缩到了百人以内；再根据某超英出现时的闪电地点来确认周围在场的人……

在筛选到第五个出现闪电的地点后，可疑目标就已经……嗯……只剩下一个了……

“所以……是这个孩子吗？”迪克看着蝙蝠洞电脑的大屏幕。

“不排除其真实身份并不在档案内的可能性。”蝙蝠侠露出了不赞同的目光：“失踪、或没有明确死亡的人都算进去了吗？”

“算进去了。”红罗宾翻了个白眼：“也就只有超算能解决这么大的运算量啊……但是不管怎么说，这个孩子已经是已知最有可能是神奇队长真身的了，不是吗？”

“嗯，把他的全部出现场合再单独地梳理一次，然后检查一下运算结果是否出错。”

“好……嗯？B，是联盟的通讯……”

……

结果已经不需要证明了，当蝙蝠侠在瞭望塔内看到那个金色半透明的圆形球体内蜷缩着的孩子的时候，他就知道，自己的结果是没有错的，眼前的孩子正是他们花了一整晚最后得出的结论。

Billy Batson，十岁男童，居住于福西特市，神奇队长真身的最有可能对象。

“他情况怎么样？”看着孩子衣服上大面积的血迹，蝙蝠侠皱了皱眉。

“暂时还不清楚，当我们赶到的时候就是这样了。”闪电侠的脸色很难看：“但根据他手上的通讯器，我们倒是能确定他就是神奇队长的真身。”

“这个球体阻止了我们对内部的情况进行检查，但是他的伤口在肉眼可见地愈合。”钢骨接话道：“虽然事发地点在监控死角，但根据附近的摄像头，我们可以知道黑亚当曾在那附近近乎同一时间内出现过，而且在我们到达前，他就离开了，所以我们不排除他是被黑亚当袭击的可能性。外部的球体应该是魔法产物，所以我在想是不是应该找一下魔法侧的超英来看看情况。”

“通知一下扎塔拉。”蝙蝠侠有点无奈地说道。

……

“他应该没什么大碍了。”扎塔拉对着球体看了好一会才说：“只是没想到我居然能在这里见到了这个魔法……至少这能证明他真的很强。”

“这个魔法是有关治疗的吗？”

“可以这么说，但更准确来说，这个魔法是用来保命的。”扎塔拉说道：“只要不是在即死的情况下，都能保证完全恢复过来，而且外面的光球能在一段时间内为施法对象提供防护，只不过这需要用到极其庞大的魔法能量，而且……”

“副作用很严重吗？”蝙蝠侠眼睛微眯了一下。

“嗯，副作用只是暂时的，也可以说基本没有，只不过这种魔法的使用有很大的限制，堪称鸡肋……”扎塔拉停顿了好一会才重新开口：“首先是这个魔法只能对自己使用。其次是这需要非常庞大的魔法能量。然后，最重要的是当光球消失以后，对象会有很长时间的完全没有自保能力甚至自理能力的状态，而且这个状态的时间是与使用者的年龄成正比的。”

“年龄？也就是说导致这个状态的原因和年龄有关吗？”蝙蝠侠仿佛明白了什么。

“是的，使用者的心智和身体年龄都会回到三岁，也就是一个人有记忆的最早的时候，在相当长的一段时间以后才会恢复正常，而且，年龄每增加一岁，恢复时间就要增加一天。”

“光球还要多久消失？”

“一般来说需要六个小时，你们大概是在一个小时之前找到他的？”

“准确来说是一个小时之前接到求救。”钢骨说道：“所以……我们应该怎么处理这个？送回家吗？三岁的小孩子总得有人照顾吧？”

“这个……”蝙蝠侠露出了不赞同的目光：“先通知一下超人和神奇女侠。”

……

“所以呢？”神奇女侠听完了事情的经过，才终于说话了：“既然，你能把我们叫来，也就是说你已经有主意了对吗？”

“嗯，我准备让他暂时先在这里待几天。”

“等等，我说，B，为什么不直接把他送回家？让他家里人照顾总更好吧？”超人露出了疑惑的表情。

“因为这不可行。”蝙蝠侠犹豫了一下说：“我们暂时无法找到他的监护人。”

“这样吗？”超人安静了一小会儿，才终于点了点头：“那也只能这样了。”

“反正他在瞭望塔有间休息室，里面的东西也还没搬走，就让他先在里面住着吧。”神奇女侠说：“让值班的人先照顾他一下。”

“嗯，等会等光球消失以后先帮他检查一下伤口的治愈情况，如果确认没事就把他送回房间里吧，虽然心智和身体会变回幼童，但是记忆还是在的，照顾起来应该也不用太操心，不会有太大问题的。”超人说道。

蝙蝠侠眉头快速地皱了一下，然而他并没有反驳。

“希望如此。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （ps：根据中国同等发达程度的城市人口年龄比例推算，十岁男性大概占人口比例的0.7%，乘于按照美国费城城市人口推算的福西特城市人口155万，再按照城市面积340平方千米、以及一般城市人口的聚集模式推算，城市人口聚集区内平均每平方千米的十岁男性人口大概在一百人以内。在此基础上筛选掉很明显在监控出现过的不可能对象、性格和行为模式严重不符的对象……嗯，也就这样了：）……）


	3. 第二章

“所以说我们要照顾小宝宝，直到他重新长大？”绿灯说道。  
“或者找到他的家人。”超人补充道：“这应该并不困难。”  
“但是他这样活泼的孩子，小时候应该会非常好动吧？听说这很累人的……”绿灯侠有点无奈地说：“希望他不会那么难照顾。”  
“这个你放心，蝙蝠他应该有办法的，毕竟他有不少孩子。”  
蝙蝠的身影微微僵硬了一下，但还是很快就恢复过来，回答道：“我会准备好幼儿用品的，还有相关书籍。”  
……  
跟众人说明完情况后，蝙蝠侠马上赶回了蝙蝠洞。  
“怎么样了？”唯一还呆在蝙蝠洞里的夜翼问。  
“可以确定沙赞的身份了。”蝙蝠侠走到了电脑前：“就是那个孩子没错，他的资料整理了多少了？”  
“基本有记录的就这些，都保存在那个文件夹里了，其他的估计要到福西特市才能找到了。”  
“嗯。”蝙蝠点了点头，在电脑前坐下，点开了电脑桌面上的文件夹。  
William Joseph Batson，父母五年前在去往埃及的途中因为空难去世，然后被叔父收养，但是往后的医疗记录以及其他记录基本就是一片空白，仅有的记录是他有上学——只是旁听生，还是分期交的学费，再加上监控里可以确定的他通过送报纸、捡破烂以及其他零工挣钱的信息可以知道，他是自己交的学费。而且明明孩子已经丢了，却没有任何途径的寻找，那么孩子很明显是被赶出家门的，或者是这位叔父对孩子做了什么一旦被发现就绝对会被剥夺监护权的事……毕竟只要监护权还在，他在孩子成年前就能一直拿到牛奶金。  
……  
蝙蝠侠安静地看完了所有的文件，深吸一口气，然后呼尽。  
“布鲁斯老爷，你要的儿童用品都准备好了，使用说明也在里面了。”阿福不知什么时候已经站在了他身后，手边的平板车上满载着各种东西。  
“我去睡一觉。”蝙蝠看了看时间：“如果联盟那边有联系请马上把我叫醒。”  
“好的。”  
蝙蝠侠醒来的时候是早上五点十五分，联盟里还在瞭望塔的钢骨给他发了信息，说是他们捡到的那个球发生了很大变化。  
蝙蝠侠匆匆赶到瞭望塔的时候，时间只过了十分钟。当他看见了大厅里的球的时候，就明白了所谓的变化是怎么回事了。  
本来半透明的球不再透明，而是呈现出了纯金的色泽，仿佛真的就是黄金做的一样，在大厅的灯光下闪耀着金色的光芒。  
“根据扎塔拉的分析，球体的消失应该还有五分钟。”钢骨说道：“在此之前的几个小时内，外部球体的透明度越来越低，大概在二十分钟之前，我们就彻底看不到内部的情况了。”  
“准备好医务室里的检查设备。”蝙蝠侠点了点头：“等球体消失的时候就给他做个身体检查。”  
“有必要吗？”钢骨有点好奇：“扎塔拉说这个魔法可以完全治疗他的伤口的。”  
“但是他存在的身体问题可能并不只有伤口。”  
“什么？”  
“他……”蝙蝠皱了皱眉：“虽然隔着球体，但你不觉得他相对于一个正常的十岁小孩子来说，过于瘦小了吗？”  
“……好吧……”  
钢骨去医务室启动相应的仪器了，蝙蝠侠则留在了大厅，趁着还有时间，顺便用咖啡机冲了杯咖啡。但当他才刚拿起新鲜冲好的咖啡呡了一口，就听见了咔嚓的一声。  
蝙蝠侠无奈地放下了咖啡，回头看向球体。球体的上方似乎多了一道很小的裂纹，正当他想走上前仔细观察，又是咔嚓的一声，在前一道裂纹旁又多了一道裂纹了。  
“咔嚓……咔嚓……”更多的裂纹在球体表面蔓延着，逐渐遍布了整个球体，直到整个球体表面再也没有一块超过巴掌大小的完整弧面的时候，球体忽然砰的一声爆开，化成了金色的粉末在空中飘荡。  
蝙蝠侠警惕地跳开了一点距离，拿出了一个特制的扫描仪器对着这些粉尘扫描了一下，结果显示房间中的魔法能量的含量异常升高，然后又随着金色粉尘的逐渐消失而恢复里正常。  
“所以外壳应该也是纯魔法能量的一种特殊的存在形式……怪不得施展的时候会需要大量的魔法能量……”就这样蝙蝠侠关于William的档案里又多了不少内容……  
等等，现在的重点并不是研究这个……蝙蝠侠抬头向前看去。  
原本金色球体所在的地方，一个小小的身体躺在了那里，被埋在了对于他现在的身材明显太大的衣服当中……蝙蝠侠看了看墙角处的平板车……很好，让阿福帮忙准备东西是对的，如果是他绝对不会想到要拿衣服的！  
在平板车上的行李之中找了一套睡衣——蝙蝠记得这好像是自己小时候穿过的，阿福居然还留着——套在孩子瘦削的身上显得还是有点宽大了。  
蝙蝠侠好不容易帮孩子套上了衣服，在这种折腾之下，孩子依然昏睡着，如果不是胸腹的微微起伏，蝙蝠都要有一种他是不是真的还活着的错觉了。  
抱起这个孩子，对于蝙蝠侠的力气来说，这个孩子的体重完全可以说是轻若无物。蝙蝠侠皱了皱眉，快步走向了医务室。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （ps：牛奶金：美国政府机构会从孩子出生开始直到成年，每月给小孩发放的牛奶补贴，一般情况下会打入孩子母亲的账户，若母亲去世也可以打入最近的监护人账户）


	4. 第三章

大概十五分钟后，身体扫描检查的结果已经出来了。  
“现在他的骨骼年龄的确在三岁，身上已经没有伤口了，或者应该说是已经全部治愈了。”钢骨一边把检查结果给蝙蝠，一边对蝙蝠侠说道：“但正如你之前所预料的那样，他的健康情况非常不乐观。首先是重度营养不良，而且应该是因为饮食不规律，消化系统比较弱。”  
蝙蝠一遍听着钢骨的话，一边浏览着检查报告，看完以后眉头越发皱得紧，沉默半晌，才终于说道：“把结果里除了可能泄露身份的内容以外，给午夜医生发一份，让他帮忙看看需要怎么处理。”  
“好的。”钢骨转身离去。  
看着钢骨离开，蝙蝠侠走到了医务室的床边，摊开被子给孩子盖好，然后他终于能好好看一下这个孩子了。  
这个孩子很瘦，真的太瘦了，手臂是那么细，完全就是皮包着骨头，刚才帮他换衣服的时候，他身上的肋骨也是一根一根清晰可见。皮肤是那样苍白，没有一丝光泽。黑发乱蓬蓬的，干燥枯黄，仿佛是荒滩上的野草。嘴唇紧闭，脸上毫无一点血色，眼眶深陷，下面是黑色的眼圈。  
蝙蝠侠忍不住揉了揉孩子额前快要遮到眼睛的碎发，深深叹了一口气。  
不知道为什么，他总觉得，神奇队长之所以袒露自己的年龄问题，从一定的程度上是一种求救……  
午夜医生的诊断结果很快就传过来了，附带一份处方——三天份的静脉营养液，还有后续的饮食注意。  
给孩子挂上了今天份的静脉注射营养液，时间已经到了早上七点半，钢骨回家去了，超人则在十五分钟后到达瞭望塔。  
当他看到看到医务室里正在吊水而且还未醒来的孩子的时候，他立马冲进了蝙蝠侠的专用值班室——这个时候的蝙蝠侠已经回到这里，把早已凉掉的咖啡倒掉，又冲了一杯。  
“这是怎么……”他还没说完，蝙蝠侠就指了指电脑屏幕上打开的孩子的诊断书。  
“所以……我们可能很难找到这个孩子的监护人了对吗？”超人有点艰难地说道：“正常监护人是不会放任孩子这样的，也就是这孩子基本上不会有监护人。就算是有监护人，那也绝对是构成虐待了，我们绝对不能让他回到那种地方。”  
“是的。”  
“但如果是那样，问题就更严重了不是吗？”超人表情更加严肃了：“他作为超英，我们不能让他直接回到福利机构去，不能让他随便就能被人收养而不了解收养人的真实情况。还有，我们真的应该让他继续当超英吗？”  
“他有足够的能力……”  
“我不是说他的能力问题，就像少正的各位，他们有能力。”超人说道：“但是他们是在大家的监护之下的，有好好上学完成学习任务，有好好玩，好好长大，而他……”  
“十岁！已经当了两年超英了，也就是从八岁开始。”超人叹了口气：“你看少正，除了Kon，哪个孩子会这么早就开始当超英的？就算是你家罗宾也是九岁开始的不是吗？而且他们最近也决定了少正的加入年龄要到十三岁了不是吗？像他这么小的孩子不是应该由我们守护的吗？他们不是应该无忧无虑地成长的吗？如果他们连这样成长的权利都保证不了，那我们又算什么英雄呢？”  
“我明白你的意思。”蝙蝠侠说道：“但是我们现在已经知道情况了不是吗？他是我们的朋友，我们可以帮他的，不是吗？”  
超人没有说话，但蝙蝠侠留意到他把拳头紧紧地攥着，眼神中是那样的哀伤。  
“另外，超人。”蝙蝠侠犹豫了一下，最终对超人说道：“其实我已经找到了他的身份信息了……只是……还有很多东西我可能还要去一趟福西特市才能找到。”  
“什么？”  
蝙蝠侠默默打开了昨晚他和蝙蝠家的其他人一起整理出来的文件，以及他们在这些资料中推导出来的一些可能的结论。  
超人一字一句地看完了全部内容，然后是整整五分钟的沉默。  
“所以我们怎么办？”超人叹了口气：“至少在他恢复之前，能照顾他的就只有我们了，但是然后呢？”  
“还是等他醒来再说吧。”蝙蝠说：“这件事，还是再等等再处理吧，这些资料也是，暂时先不要告诉其他成员了以免他们过于担心。”  
“好吧……”  
正在这时，电脑屏幕的上弹出了一个提示窗口——孩子的脑电波显示他即将醒来。  
“走吧，我们还是先去看看他情况怎样吧。”  
两人走出房间，正好这个时候黑色金丝雀从Zeta管道来到了瞭望塔。  
“今天似乎并不是你值班。”蝙蝠说道。  
“的确不是。”黑色金丝雀说道：“但我听神奇女侠说了关于神奇队长受伤的事情了。之前少正主要也是我在照顾，或许我可以在照顾孩子的事情上帮得上忙。”  
“谢谢。”蝙蝠侠直接说道：“现在他应该快要醒过来了，一起过去看看情况吧。”  
众人来到了医务室，开门的声音把床上的人吓了一跳，他缓缓转过头来，那是一双熟悉的蓝眼睛——就和他作为神奇队长时候的眼睛一模一样——那是一双像天空一样的湛蓝的眼睛，干净得不染一丝尘埃，在瘦削的脸上，显得更加明亮。  
“我……”孩子张了张嘴，却只是吐出了一个音节。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （说实话的，其实我在相当长的一段时间里对dc都是抱着一种纯欣赏的态度。电影有上映的话就看看，没有就算，始终粉不起来。同样漫威也是这样。  
> 最开始圈粉我的是漫威的蜘蛛侠，他成功地让我开始真正地去了解超英这一题材。但在这一段时间内我始终只是粉漫威的部分角色，而dc的则依然是粉不起来。  
> 可能是因为两边的创作传统的原因，我看dc很难找到代入感，直到我看了2019年的《沙赞》的电影我才开始粉dc。如果要我用一个比喻来说明原因的话大概就是：dc的大部分英雄的故事是神话，漫威的大部分英雄的故事是现实，沙赞的故事是童话。  
> 所以我写文的话很可能会代入很多自己的理解，如果有ooc的话，敬请谅解。）


	5. 第四章

“感觉怎样了？”黑色金丝雀走近了病床边：“要吃点东西吗？”  
“我……很好……”床上躺着的孩子似乎还未完全清醒过来，只是缓慢而又僵硬地露出了一个微笑。  
“先喝点水吧。”黑色金丝雀一边喃喃道，一边走出医务室，不一会端进来一杯水。  
“谢谢……”孩子用没有打针的手支撑着身子，缓慢地从床上坐了起来，接过黑色金丝雀递来的水杯，呷了两小口，然后默默把杯子放到了床头柜上。  
“你最好多躺会。”蝙蝠侠看了看William依然显得有些干的嘴唇，意识到了那杯水肯定不是那么容易下咽，应该是太凉了。他转过身看向黑色金丝雀：“你可以稍微出来一会儿吗？”随后向门口走去，经过超人时顺便在他耳边小声说道：“帮孩子把水热一下。”  
“怎么了？”走出医务室，黑色金丝雀顺手带上了门。  
“我之前稍微找了一下午夜医生，这孩子的身体状况，并不怎么理想……”蝙蝠侠小声地把情况大致说明了一下：“他现在的状况最好不要和凉水——饮水机的水太凉了，他现在的肠胃受不了这样的刺激。”  
“啊……这样……”黑金丝雀的表情有点难过：“抱歉了，我没遇到过这样的情况。”  
“嗯，按照医生的说法，他应该多吃点有营养又容易消化的东西，你看看我们可以做点什么吃的给他？”蝙蝠侠看向了厨房：“我记得厨房里好像还有不少食材……”  
“那就土豆泥吧。”黑金丝雀跟蝙蝠侠一起走向了瞭望塔的厨房……  
一分钟后，蝙蝠侠被轰出了厨房……  
半个小时后，黑金丝雀端着热腾腾的芝士土豆泥走出了厨房，发现超人和蝙蝠侠都在医务室外的走廊里。  
“怎么了？”黑色金丝雀看了看二人。  
“关于那个孩子——我的意思是神奇队长。”超人犹豫了一下：“我们在里面的时候他显得很拘谨，我觉得我们还是给他一点私人空间的好。”  
“这是当然的，他是第一次来医务室，也是第一次用真实身份跟我们面对，更重要的是我们已经让他离开联盟了。”蝙蝠侠说道。  
“但是他在联盟的私人房间还维持着原状，等会他打完针就让他回他的房间吧。”超人眼神垂下：“或许在私人空间了待着他会好一点。”  
“希望如此。”黑金丝雀推开医务室门，走了进去。  
床上的孩子眼神游离着，似乎在想着什么，而床头柜上的杯子也已经空了。当他看见黑金丝雀走进来时，似乎稍微吓了一跳，马上从床上坐了起来，露出了有点困惑又不失礼貌的微笑。  
“抱歉打扰你了，但是你最好还是先，吃点东西吧。”黑金丝雀将餐盘放在床头柜上，支起放在床尾的桌板，然后把热气腾腾的一碗芝士土豆泥和一把勺子放在了上面：“你身体很不好，最好多吃点有营养的东西。”  
“谢谢。”孩子看着土豆泥，眼中充满了惊喜，但很快似乎又想到了什么，眼神中闪过一丝失落。他拿起勺子，小心地舀起一勺放进嘴里，脸上再次露出了惊喜的表情。  
“好吃吗？”黑金丝雀笑了：“我在土豆泥里除了加了芝士还加了玉米、豌豆和火腿，少年正义联盟的孩子们都挺喜欢这个的。”  
“嗯”孩子一边点着头，一边又舀起一勺塞进嘴里，紧接着又是一勺。  
看着孩子的样子，黑金丝雀不禁失笑道：“你可以稍微慢点吃。”然后端起床头柜上的杯子，走出了房间——这次她在饮水机开水出口接了三分之一的开水，然后再兑上凉水。  
黑金丝雀回到医务室时，碗里的土豆泥已经见底了，孩子仍不死心地从碗壁上刮了几下，将最后半勺土豆泥塞进了嘴里，然后注意到了回到了房间里的黑金丝雀正在看着他，脸色刷的红了。  
“碗我端走了，cap。”黑金丝雀并没有在意孩子的这些动作，只是把温水放在了桌板上，又把碗和勺子一起端了起来。  
她刚转过身，就觉得衣角似乎被扯住了，于是转过头看向孩子。  
注意到了她的目光，孩子收回了拽住黑金丝雀衣角的手，目光稍微有点躲闪。  
“叫我Billy就好了……”  
“什么？”黑金丝雀有些错愕，下意识道。  
“叫我Billy就好了。”孩子把声音放大了少许，抬头看向她：“还有……谢谢……”  
“不用谢。”黑金丝雀笑了，忍不住伸出手揉了揉孩子的脑袋：“你现在的确需要我们帮助，不是吗？Billy？”  
走出房间，去厨房把碗洗净放好，黑金丝雀走进了大厅——联盟主席和联盟顾问都在这里。  
“打扰了！”黑金丝雀走了过去：“如果不介意的话，能告诉我他究竟是发生了什么吗？”  
“关于他变成幼童的事？”超人问：“那个我们正在查……”  
“不，我不是说这个。”黑金丝雀叹了口气：“而是关于他的营养不良的问题，在此之前联盟内没有人知道这件事，他也从未向任何人提及。他的这种状态应该主要是长期缺少食物造成的热量不足，也就是说他应该是很长一段时间吃不饱饭，为什么他从来就不说？而且他在真的困难的时候，也完全可以在联盟的厨房找点吃的，为什么他几乎没有这么做？”  
“嗯？”蝙蝠侠一边听着眉头一边缓缓皱紧：“这的确是个问题，我们有必要了解一下情况。”  
“而且……他该不会是流浪儿童吧？”黑金丝雀的表情越来越难过：“我完全不能想象一个有监护人或是在福利机构监管之内的孩子能够饿成这个样子。还有，我们真的应该让他离开联盟吗？如果没有我们的话，他真的还能依靠什么人吗？”  
“有些我们还在调查，如果有结果的话，或许我们真的需要再重新开一场会来确定他的问题——包括他是否应该留在联盟以及其他的问题。”蝙蝠侠说道，陷入了沉思。  
是的，这些问题都需要慢慢来处理。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、关于兑水
> 
> 取三分之一杯的开水加三分之二杯的室温凉水兑在一起，温度刚好入口（≈45℃）。
> 
> 2、关于芝士土豆泥
> 
> 做法：取土豆削皮切小块，蒸熟15min。蒸土豆的同时，玉米粒、豌豆粒加上切粒的火腿，用黄油炒熟10min。蒸熟的土豆压碎加入炒熟的玉米、豌豆、火腿和马苏里拉芝士碎，加入少许盐和胡椒（5min）。用200℃预热10min的烤箱将土豆泥烤10min至芝士融化。出炉。
> 
> 因此约为半小时。
> 
> 土豆的营养成分非常丰富，芝士富含蛋白质和乳糖，且该菜式并不难消化，再加上土豆、芝士是欧美地区常用菜式，一般在欧美厨房找到的概率很大，因此选用该菜式。 ps：我错了，自己试做的时候用了35分钟。
> 
> （ps：如果一个人消化不好绝对不要吃麦片粥，燕麦伤肠胃——这是我自己亲身得来的教训……）


	6. 第五章

吃完东西以后，吊瓶也空了，Billy宝宝回到自己的房间去了，拿了本书在看——他作为沙赞的房间里有不少书，有部分是老沙赞留下来的各种有关魔法的书，还有一些是他从城市各个角落捡废品过程中找到的还能看的旧书，有时在瞭望塔值班的时候闲来无事，他也会带些旧书来看，看完以后就放在这里了——相对于他相对不怎么固定的住处，瞭望塔是个更适合放书的地方。  
蝙蝠侠在上午九点半左右回到蝙蝠洞去了，而超人则留在了瞭望塔，直到中午蝙蝠侠再次回到了瞭望塔，还带着两个餐盒。  
“阿福让我给你带的。”蝙蝠侠把其中一个餐盒放在了超人面前的桌上：“那孩子现在怎样？”  
“还在房间里呢。”超人一边说一边打开了餐盒：“没出来过……啊！小甜饼！”  
“我去调查了一下关于那孩子遭到袭击的事。”蝙蝠侠说道：“我觉得那孩子的伤有可能并不是黑亚当造成的。”  
“但是他出现在那里了。”超人皱了皱眉：“我不认为他会毫无目的地跑到事发现场去。”  
“他当然不会毫无目的地去那里。”蝙蝠侠说道：“但这不代表他的目的就是袭击作为William时的神奇队长。”  
“怎么说？”  
“这两天那附近有人报案，发生了至少两起持刀抢劫。”蝙蝠侠说道：“当事人都是被人从背后用刀顶住了后背，然后抢走了财物。William被发现时，身边有他买的面包，我根据装面包的购物袋找到了那家商店，然后查了一下从那家商店门口开始沿路的监控摄像头，大概是他从商店门口出来以后，有人在跟踪他，在他受伤之后，那个人就跑了。然后我又顺便查了查其他两起报案的当事人出事的时候附近的监控录像，基本可以肯定那个家伙就是抢劫犯。”  
“所以他其实是被抢劫犯失手捅伤的？”超人的表情有点啼笑皆非：“这似乎有点……出人意料？”  
“但是另一个问题就来了。”蝙蝠侠脸上却依然十分严肃：“既然黑亚当并不是来袭击神奇队长的，那么他到底是来干什么的？”  
“你觉得那孩子知道这个吗？”超人说道：“其实关于这些你完全可以直接去问那个孩子不是吗？”  
“如果那孩子愿意的话他绝对会自己说出来的。”蝙蝠侠说道：“既然他并没有主动说出来，那我就只能用我自己的方法来找答案了。”  
“好吧……”超人很想吐槽但并没有说出来……呵呵，蝙蝠式的关心。  
“我先去看看那个孩子了。”蝙蝠侠转身离开了大厅。  
“好的。”超人拿起了一块甜饼，塞进了嘴里。  
蝙蝠侠去拿着餐盒走到了神奇队长的房间门口，犹豫了一下，还是敲了敲门，听到了一声细细的“请进”的童声后，才推开了门。  
三岁孩子的身体在足够神奇队长休息的床上看上去是那么小的一点，或许是因为消瘦导致的脸小，眼睛反而看上去是那么大那么明亮。  
“出来吃点东西吧。”蝙蝠侠说道：“是吃午饭的时候了。”  
“哦。”孩子小心翼翼地从床上翻下来，然后从床上拽下来那本足足有他现在的一半高的书，把它拖到了书柜边上，用尽全身的力气抱起书，塞在了书柜最底层的一个空位上。  
“魔法书？”蝙蝠侠留意到了书皮上的不知名的符文。  
“嗯。”孩子点了点头。  
“你在本体状态也可以用魔法？”  
“嗯……”孩子又点了点头，但随即好像又想到了什么，摇了摇头：“我，现在不行。我本体太弱了，没办法承受太强的魔力，如果能变回本来的年龄，能用一点点。强大的魔法并不是不能用，只是太强的魔力造成的波动会伤害到我的。”  
所以在神奇队长形态下就可以不用担心伤害了……蝙蝠侠很快就明白了他话里的隐含信息，转而又想到了另外的事情：既然他之前能用出那种需要那么多魔力驱动魔法来保命，那么如果William能恢复健康，他能用的魔法能有多强呢？另外他施展这个魔法的时候也才十岁，如果能有好的条件，未来的他又会有多大的成长空间呢？而且……本就在魔法侧瘸腿的正联真的能缺少他吗？  
“bat？”孩子的声音把他从思考中唤醒：“怎么了？有什么不对的吗？”  
“没什么。”蝙蝠侠看了看已经走到了他面前的孩子，扬了扬手里的餐盒：“我给你带了点吃的，我们去食堂。”  
瞭望塔所谓的食堂，其实不过是瞭望塔半开放式的厨房边上的餐台。蝙蝠侠这次准备鼓起勇气试着用微波炉加热餐盒里的饭菜——这次阻止了他的是William。在看见蝙蝠侠拿出了微波炉的说明书看了老半天之后，那孩子终于忍不住了，从蝙蝠侠手里接过餐盒，自己拿去加热了。  
在William让微波炉开始正常运行了之后，他回过头来，看了看蝙蝠侠的脸。似乎是决定蝙蝠侠面具下的表情有点委屈，他拍了拍蝙蝠侠的手臂：“没事的每个人都有不擅长的东西的，我也是在餐厅打工的时候才学会怎么用微波炉的。”  
“……”蝙蝠侠很想给这孩子一个不赞同的目光，但是又觉得这孩子好像并没有做错什么，憋了半晌才终于冒出了一句话：“餐厅？打工？”  
“嗯。”那孩子点了点头：“我……需要钱。我爸爸（papa）妈妈（mama）是考古学家，我想以后也能成为考古学家，所以我要上学，还要在以后上中学、大学。”  
“嗯。”蝙蝠侠心里有点难受，他查到过这孩子的父母的情况，如果这个孩子想要成为他父母那样出色的考古学家，想要有足够的学习资源，这绝对是他现在所能赚到的钱远远做不到的。  
除非……有人能帮他。  
微波炉发出了叮的一声，孩子带上隔热手套小心地取出了餐盒放在餐台上，放下手套，又小心翼翼地打开了餐盒。  
“啊！是烩饭！还有汤！”孩子的眼睛里仿佛变成了星星。  
“嗯。是risotto（意大利烩饭）还有Borscht（罗宋汤）。”蝙蝠侠下意识点了点头。  
“我可以都吃掉吗？”  
“嗯。可以。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.关于考古学专业  
> 现在考古学专业排前五名的大学其中四所都在英国，分别是牛津、剑桥、伦敦大学、杜伦大学，第五名是哈佛，这些学校学费都挺贵的……具体可以自行百度。  
> 2.意大利烩饭  
> 在一个小口锅内加热黄油或橄榄油，放入洋葱翻炒爆香，加入米，用中小火。用大勺不断搅拌米，直到米粒颜色变浅，加入少量鸡汤，直至鸡汤蔓延过米的表面，然后再次搅拌，直至鸡汤里的水分蒸发；再次加入鸡汤，继续搅拌，如此循环往复，约20-25。此时米粒外表圆滑但中心还有稍微硬度(有点象生米)（ps：如果想要软一点也可以重复时间更长一点，比如文中给Billy宝宝做的就是稍微软一点的），这时候加入少量的蘑菇丁、鸡丝、胡椒粉和盐等进行调味和上色。装盘，撒上少量的奶酪粉。  
> 营养丰富，如果把米饭煮软一点也可以保证容易消化。  
> 3.罗宋汤  
> 牛肉，洋葱，土豆，番茄，圆白菜，胡萝卜，番茄沙司，面粉，黄油，植物油，黑胡椒，盐。  
> 牛肉切小块、沸水后重新加清水煮炖2小时，直至熟软。洋葱、土豆、去皮番茄、圆白菜、胡萝卜切同样大小的丁。锅内放适量黄油与植物油，加洋葱煸炒出香味，继续加入土豆、胡萝卜、圆白菜、番茄翻炒。牛肉连同肉汤一起倒入锅中，继续煮炖半小时以上，土豆、胡萝卜变软即可。  
> 干锅烧热放入面粉，小火炒至微黄，倒入牛肉锅中搅拌，继续煮半小时。将出锅前，加番茄沙司、黑胡椒、盐调味即成。  
> 营养丰富，而且由于酸酸甜甜的，非常开胃。


	7. 第六章

William吃得很小心，汤和米饭都吃得干干净净，一点也不剩下。

“谢谢，这真的很好吃！”孩子说话的时候，眼睛里仿佛有星星在闪耀。

“我会转达的。”蝙蝠侠回答，然后安静了一小会，再次开口：“关于这个魔法的事情我问过扎塔拉了，听说至少要七天才能恢复？”

“嗯。”已经开始默默收拾碗筷的William放下了手里的东西，他知道接下来蝙蝠侠可能要说正事了。

“在你恢复之前，先暂时住在瞭望塔这里吧。”蝙蝠侠继续说：“需要的东西我帮你准备了，如果还有什么缺少的，你可以找我。”

“嗯。”

“你的身体状态很不好，午夜医生给你开了三天的输液。这几天你最好多吃一点有营养的食物。”

“嗯。”

看着一边回应一边点着头的孩子，蝙蝠侠深深地呼出一口气。半晌，他蹲了下来，双手搭在了孩子的双肩之上：“以前就算了，以后……要是真的有什么困难的话，来找我，正义联盟还不至于连成员的一日三餐都保障不了。”

这次，孩子却沉默了，眼神垂了下去，半晌，蝙蝠侠才听见了孩子细若蚊蝇的回答：“可是，这已经不关你的事了。”

“但是你不是挺相信我们的吗？”蝙蝠侠被他的这一句话呛住了，眼神中渐渐带上了一点点不赞同的意味：“遇到袭击以后使用这种魔法，你这不就是相信我们会去救你吗？说到这个，你为什么要用这种危险的魔法？万一我们没能把你带回来呢？在屏障解除了以后你完全没有保护自己的能力！这样的危险性你应该清楚！”

“我……”孩子听到蝙蝠侠越发严厉的声音，瑟缩了一下，抬起头看见了蝙蝠侠的表情以后，又缩了一下，突然间蝙蝠侠感觉孩子的身体突然僵直了一小下，下一刻，尖叫声响彻了整个厨房。

“怎么了！”超人冲了进来，看见了餐台前有点手足无措的蝙蝠侠，还有……还有地面上瑟缩着蜷成了一小团的孩子。

“你……还好吗？”超人马上上前，想把孩子扶了起来，却看见了孩子的眼睛。那双天空一般湛蓝澄澈的眼睛仿佛蒙上了一层雾气，眼神失去了焦点，但深处却是浓得化不开的恐惧。

这种状态当超级英雄的各位都很熟悉——PDST。

“我可能语气太严厉了点。”蝙蝠侠的脸上少见地出现了一丝愧疚：“关于这个……我真的不清楚他为什么会这样……”

“这不是你的错，我们都没料到这个。”超人想把蜷成一团的孩子抱了起来，孩子却开始拼命的挣扎了起来。

“对不起……对不起……”孩子一边啜泣一边呢喃着。

“没事了，没事了，你现在很安全。”超人蹲下身，轻轻在孩子耳边说着，紧紧地把孩子抱在怀里，让孩子的另一边耳朵紧紧贴在自己胸口。

孩子挣扎了一会儿，渐渐放松了下来，不一会儿，他抬起了头，眼中的恐惧还没散尽，又添上了满满的愧疚。

“对不起……我给你们带来麻烦了……”声音依然很细，但在场的人都听清楚了。

“这不是你的错。”超人叹了口气：“要不你先回房间休息一下？”

孩子没出声，只是再次低下了头，头发蹭过超人胸口，轻轻点了点头。

半个小时后，瞭望塔大厅。

“所以这孩子到底经历过什么。”超人有点颓丧地走了进来。

“这个我还没能查到。”蝙蝠侠也显得有点失落：“他现在怎么样了？”

“他有点累，先睡了。”超人挠了挠头发：“虽然我不知道他经历了什么，但我不认为让他在三岁的心理状态下自己面对这些是个好的选择。”

“我同意你的看法，在现在三岁的心理状态下，他的心灵创伤造成的后果会被放大数倍。”蝙蝠侠说道：“今晚是谁值班？”

“黑色金丝雀，火星猎人，还有绿箭也在。”

“那今晚让火星猎人多注意一下那孩子的状态。”蝙蝠侠想了想，说道：“一般来说，晚上是恐惧发作的高发期。”

“好的没问题。”超人点了点头：“你准备走了？”

“当然，有些东西必须要查清楚。”蝙蝠侠说道：“而且晚上还有夜巡。”

“我会在黑金丝雀回来之后离开，她说她下午三点左右会回来。”超人笑了笑：“她很喜欢那个孩子，说是要出去准备点食材晚上给那个孩子做点好吃的。”

“话说关于神奇队长可能会离开正义联盟的消息少正的孩子们应该还没知道，让大家先不要和孩子们说了。”蝙蝠侠说道。

“嗯，这个……”超人叹了口气：“这个我们本来就是计划在正式对外公布时才让那些孩子知道这件事的，所以应该没问题。但是……我们真的应该让他离开吗？他对外一直是隐瞒了年龄的，所以他绝对不能去少正，但是我们也没有其他能帮助他的可能……”

“或者说，除了我们，他还能找谁帮忙呢……就像这一次，他除了我们，还能找谁救他呢。”蝙蝠侠说道这里，突然愣了一下。

“怎么了？你想到什么了吗？”

“没，没什么。”蝙蝠侠赶紧回答，内心却完全无法平静，假如一切真的如他想的那样，那么，有些事情他就该用其他方法处理了。

“我先回去了，再见。”蝙蝠收拾了一下桌面，站起身向出口走去。

……

下午三点半左右，黑金丝雀走进了瞭望塔大厅，后面还跟着提了好几个超市购物袋的绿箭侠。

“孩子怎么样了？”黑金丝雀笑着说道。

“他应该还在睡觉。”超人把中午的事情和蝙蝠侠所提醒的事情都说了一下：“所以，待会荣恩来了，跟他说一下这个。”

“也就是说，神奇队长他……很可能是受过什么虐待吗……”绿箭侠皱了皱眉：“还有关于他营养不良的事情我也听亲爱的说了，怎么会有人对一个孩子这么狠心。”

“但是现实却是真的有那么狠心的恶人。”黑金丝雀说道：“但是Billy他幸好还有我们。”

“Billy？”超人挑了挑眉。

“那孩子让我这么叫他。”黑金丝雀耸了耸肩：“他说认识他的人会这么叫他。”


End file.
